Stat Boosts
Stat boosts (or buffs) are percentages above your health bar that modify your stats. There are four main types of stat boosts- Attack, EXP, Walkspeed and Defence. Attack Attack boosts affect the maximum amount of damage you deal with your weaponry. A higher attack boost means a greater chance of dealing large amounts of damage. A 100% attack boost potentially doubles the amount of damage that you deal! Using Attack potions, certain elementals and specific spellbooks are the easiest way to raise your Attack stat, but there are other ways to raise it. Some Special Armours and certain melee weapon specials (not to mention the Orc Blade) can raise your Attack stat in addition to enhancements. EXP EXP boosts affect the rate that you gain EXP. The higher your EXP boost is, the faster you'll gain EXP. A higher EXP boost will result in more EXP being earned each kill. A 100% EXP boost doubles the amount of EXP you earn from each kill. This feat, however, can only be performed on Riltak Island, where there is no EXP limit. On the main islands, it is not possible to get over a 60% EXP boost. The EXP stat is the hardest stat to raise when compared to all the other stats. The only item that affects your EXP boost is the Egg Suit, which gives a 10% boost to all stats. To attain a high EXP boost on a main island, you must survive a round. Each round survived gives you a 10% EXP boost. Surviving 5 rounds will grant you the EXP boost limit, at 50% (also a badge). It is, however, far easier to gain a high EXP boost in Riltak Island. Simply kill another player to gain a small EXP boost of 5%, or find a Juggernaut gem to boost your EXP instantly by 100%. There is no EXP limit on Riltak Island. Walkspeed Walkspeed boosts affect how fast you walk- in short, your speed. With a higher speed boost comes faster travel speeds and higher ability to dodge attacks. A 100% speed boost results in having 32 walkspeed, which is double the normal walkspeed rate of 16. Raising your Walkspeed- like raising your attack- is mainly done with enhancements, such as elementals or potions (and a certain specific spellbook). Like the Attack stat, certain Special Armours and melee weapons can raise your Speed. Defence Defence boosts affect how much damage you take from each hit. Depending on your Defence stat, you could even take 0 damage per hit! Having 100% defence completely negates all damage you take. This feat, however, is rather difficult to perform, as it requires you to be at low health while using an Earth/Elemental elemental and then using the Shadow Sword special at the right moment. It won't last for long, but you'll be granted invincibility for the duration of the Shadow Sword special or to use one of the plethora of shields. The easiest and most common way of raising your Defence stat is with enhancements, be it potions, elementals or spellbooks. There are, however, other ways of raising your Defence stat, such as the aforementioned Shadow Sword special and the Egg Suit. Category:Mechanic